Raised From Hell
by Mangoesclace
Summary: Clary has spent most of her life in Jouvi after killing her father for beating her mother. When she is released she is forced to live as a normal teenager at high school. But then she see's Jace.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _ **First Impressions**_

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the strong smell of coffee that surrounds the small, stuffy room. It was oddly comforting. Meliorn was rambling on about how perfectly normal it was for me not to trust him with all my secrets yet, that relationships take time to develop blah, blah, blah. I didn't understand why we got to call the student councillor by their first name but not the teachers, they just _had_ to be called by their last. It was stupid really. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a light tap on my shoulder. "Clary? Are you awake?" he asks. "Huh?... Ah yeah" I put on the sweetest smile I could muster. "Just trying to uh… Picture what you were saying." I stifle a laugh hoping he buys it, thinking internally of how stupid that would sound. "Of course. Now remember if you need to talk at all today, if you're feeling upset or anything you can just come here and I will alert the teachers of your whereabouts, okay?" he asks, but before I can answer he is talking again. "I know how difficult a first day can be, especially in your certain predicament." I simply reply with a "yup". Before he can say anything else I'm out of my chair and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Of course he knew what had happened. I mean I doubt any teacher in this school didn't know, I was probably considered a danger to the health and wellbeing of the students and staff. But looking into Meliorns eyes and seeing all that sympathy just brought back bad memories.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

As I walk to the office to get my schedule and locker I walk past a window that leads to the parking lot and see my motor bike with a few people gaping at it, probably wondering who owns it. I watch as this plastic Barbie doll girl walks over to my bike and starts running her fake nails along it as she talks to the people around her. I forget what I was doing in the office and walk straight outside to catch the last of what the girl was saying, "…hope he's a bad boy. I just love riding bad boy dick. I just laugh. Uncontrollable, hysterical laughter that makes my sides hurt. I get a few strange glances from people who probably thought I was insane, which I guess technically is right, until I catch the attention of the Barbie. "Who are you?" she asks with a scowl. "I…hate…to…break it to you…but that's my bike you've got…your grubby hands on…so please step the fuck away," I manage in between gasps of laughter. "Your bike?!" she asks mouth falling open.

"Yes darling, now close your mouth before you catch flies." With that I turn on my heel and walk back to the office feeling stares on my back.

God it felt good to have a go at someone again. Back in Jouvi you only had a go at someone like that if you had a death wish or you had a good gang to support you. So if you were someone like me, only 5, 4 flat chested and twig skinny arms and legs, let's just say things would end badly. But I'm out now so that means I can do whatever the fuck I want. Provided I don't break the law again.

When I get to the office the lady at the front desk asks for my name "Clary Fray" I answer.

"Ah yes here you go." She prints out my schedule and hands it to me.

"Simon will show you to your locker and your first class." Just as she says this I notice the boy sitting in the corner of the room with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and geeky glasses. I instantly recognise my fuckbuddy from prison. "SIMON!" I yell to him completely over joyed


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _First Impressions part ii_

Previously:

 _Just as she says this I notice the boy sitting in the corner of the room with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and geeky glasses. I instantly recognise my fuckbuddy from prison. "SIMON!" I yell to him completely over joyed._

I clearly startle him as he jumps slightly, he calls out "I didn't do it!" When he looks up and sees me his eyes widen and he flashes me the biggest smirk, he runs over to me and pulls me into a tight hug lifting me off my feet and spinning me around. "Carrot! It's so good to see you." He says. I grimace at the old nickname but then continue to smile at him. "I didn't know you got out." He says finally putting me down. "Hold on lets walk and talk." I suggest. I grab his hand and let him lead me to my locker. "How long have you been out for?" I ask him. "I got out about two months after I transferred due to 'good behaviour'" he pauses to laugh but then continues, "when in actual fact everyone was too scared of me to report anything and the guards were all slack asses that couldn't be bothered to deny my release." I snort "they were scared of you? Seriously?" he turns on me, eyes flashing with anger "you wanna test me?" he growls. I step back, slightly frightened. "Whoa" I say, raising my hands in surrender. Simon bursts out laughing, "Kidding carrot! But you see how that was scary, right?" I chuckle "ok yeah I see your point. When did you learn that?" I ask, trying to remember a time when Simon didn't shy away from violence. "Ah well I learnt from the best, didn't I _Crazy_ Fray?" Simon replies. I narrow my eyes at him "don't say that name in public." I say barley in a whisper. "See what I mean you're terrifying!" he laughs nervously. Simon stops abruptly and turns to look at the sheet of paper in my hands. "Your locker is just down here" he says and leads me down the corridor to the almost empty locker bay. Simon turns a corner to stop in front of a locker were a girl is already standing. Well to call her a girl wouldn't be fair, she had long black hair that reached the top of her but. She was wearing ginormous heals that looked like she could kill with. She had on a very revealing tight fitted outfit that would leave the guys drooling after her. 'Izzy!" Simon exclaimed. When the girl turned her face towards us I was shocked to see that her makeup was done to perfection. With a creamy mat red coloured lipstick and big brown eyes this girl, Izzy Simon had called her, was absolutely gorgeous. "Simon!" she replies, not even glancing at me she walks, no struts up to Simon, wraps her arms around his neck as his own arms snake around her waist and kisses him deeply. I was too shocked to avert my eyes so I ended up just staring at this rather intimate display of affection with an open mouth and wide eyes. I was still watching them when they finally broke apart. Izzy finally noticed me standing there and gave me a strange look. She turned to Simon and asked "Who's this?" but before he could answer I did it for him. "Hi I'm an old friend of Simons. My name's Clary" I give her a small awkward wave and smile at her. "Wait, Clary as in the one you went to prison with?" she asks frowning at Simon. "He reaches his hand up to scratch the back of his neck and sheepishly replies, "Yeah, that's the one." She looks back at me and swivels her head back to Simon with an emotion I can't recognise flashing behind her eyes. "I'm sorry am I missing something?" I ask clearly confused. "Oh nothing," Izzy says sweetly "just the fact that you have fucked my boyfriend a couple times." She states her face turning from sweet to sour within seconds. "Oh so you guys are dating?" I ask "nah I just go up to all my friends and make out with them." Her voice drips with sarcasm. I smile and turn to Simon "I like this one" I say to him "She's feisty" my smile grows bigger as I turn to a shocked Izzy. She regains her composure after a couple of seconds, huffs and turns on her heel and walks off. "I'll see you at lunch Simon." I can faintly here her call back. I chuckle at how much I frustrated her and turn to open my locker. "I think she likes me" I say to Simon.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Simon and I have first period together which we are already late to but I don't really care. Its only science which I know Simon is like a freaking expert at. When we get to class we're 20 minutes late because we decided to walk around for a while. We get to the door and I'm actually nervous. I don't really care if people judge me but to be honest I hate being the centre of attention for no reason, but my worries are silenced when we walk in the door to find absolute chaos no one even notices us because in the middle of the room this sparkly Asian looking man is standing on a table with one leg in the air bent at the knee against his chest, he has his hands in the position of a cat like posture. He is also squealing his head off with his eyes closed, his face is going red from lack of oxygen. I look around the room and notice there are frogs jumping all around the floor. The teacher is also on the floor on his hands and knees trying to catch the frogs. A few people are trying to calm the sparkly down but he won't have it. Others are laughing at him while standing on a table of their own, and the rest of the class helping to catch the frogs. Simon and I just stand there shocked at the sight. Once I have processed what's going I close the door so none of the frogs get out, grab Simon's arm and drag him to a seat nearby, pull out my phone and start recording. Within a minute of recording the sparkly man stopped screaming only to lose consciousness so I stop recording. I pick up a frog that is at my feet and let it sit on my lap as the teacher rounds up the last of the frogs on the floor. Everything has sort of calmed down when Simon nudges me with his elbow so I look up from the frog I have just named Steve to find almost everyone staring at me. The teacher comes up to me. "What's your name young lady?" he asks "Clary, I'm new" I reply. "And why are you holding one of my frogs exactly?" he narrows his eyes. "Well sir, would you prefer that I let it go so you have to chase it too?" I question raising my eyebrows. "Well yes I see your point but that doesn't give you the right…" but he doesn't get to finish because I 'accidently' drop the frog and 'trip' and open the door to where the frog escapes with the teacher chasing after it.

I sit back down next to Simon as he raises an eyebrow at me, "What?" I ask "he was annoying me," He gives me a pointed look to which I reply with "oh come on its not like you weren't thinking about doing the same thing." He sighs, "Clary this isn't Jouvi, what you do here will affect the rest of your life." "ugh, fine I will be good in all my other classes." We are interrupted by a blue eyed boy with black hair, he had to be related to Izzy because other than the eyes they looked exactly the same. "Simon can you give me a hand taking Magnus to the infirmary, Jace is too busy flirting with Kaelie to give a shit." The boy says. Simon turns to me "Do you mind?" "Nah, that's fine go ahead I'll see you next period" I say. I watch as Simon and who I think is Izzy's bother drag the sparkly man who must be Magnus out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _ **Pain**_

After Simon leaves the room I sit back, stick my headphones in and listen to my favourite song, Pittsburgh by The Amity Affliction. I close my eyes and try to listen to the words.

 _It's like there's cancer in my blood_

 _It's like there's water in my lungs_

 _And I can't take another step_

 _Please tell me I am not undone_

 _It's like fire in my skin_

 _And I'm drowning from within_

 _I can't take another breath_

 _Please tell me I am not undone_

 _I've been searching for an exit_

 _But I'm lost inside my head_

 _Where I spend every waking moment_

 _Wishing I was dead_

 _I'll take another step for you_

 _I'll take another breath for you_

I let the words sink in but I'm interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I sigh and pull my headphones out. I turn around to a face that takes my breath away. "J…Jace… Jace Herondale is that you?" I ask. His golden orbs of eyes go wide with shock. "Clary?" I gasp. Once I get over my initial shock I push my chair out of the way and tackle him into the biggest hug I have ever given and start to sob into his shirt.

 _FLASHBACK (10 yr old Clary POV)_

 _Jace and walk into my house after walking home from school, still laughing at the crazy old man that was 'protecting his mangoes'. But our laughter is cut short by a blood curtailing shriek. I know instantly what is going on. I forget about Jace and race upstairs. "MUM!" I scream. When I reach the top of the stairs I am just in time to see my father punch my mother in the side of the head. I see her fall to her knees. Then to her stomach. Her face is towards me and I can tell just by looking into her lifeless green eyes that were so much like my own, that she was dead. "NOOOOO" I cry as I race towards my mother's body, tears streaking down my face. My father is still standing there, shocked at what he had done. I kneel down onto the floor and shake my mother's shoulders to try and get her to wake up even though I know it is pointless. "Mum… please mum… wake up… please don't leave me." I manage in between sobs. I pull her head into my lap as I rock back and forth as I sing the song my mother taught me to sing when I was sad:_

Wandering child of the earth

Do you know just how much you're worth?

You have walked this path since your birth

You were destined for more

There are those who'll tell you you're wrong

They will try to silence your song

But right here is where you belong

So don't search anymore

You are the dawn of a new day that's waking

A masterpiece still in the making

The blue in an ocean of grey

You are right where you need to be

Poised to inspire and to succeed

You'll look back and you'll realize one day…

 _But I never got to finish the song because my father had come up behind me and ripped me away from my mother. "GET AWAY FROM HER" he shouts at me as he chucks me against a wall. I hit so hard everything from that point forward is in a haze. My vision goes black but I can still hear my father begging my mother to wake up. My eyes open slightly and I think I see my father walking toward me. He reaches for me but then I see a golden blonde head behind my father my vision goes black again but I can once again still hear. I hear an older man's shriek of pain that must have come from my father then a loud thud against the floor along with a clanging of metal._

 _Everything is silent._

 _A minute goes by before my vision comes back again. I see Jace frozen standing in the middle of the room with blood splattered all over himself, there is a knife on the ground next to him also covered in blood. Then I see the body of my father. Blood pooling around him on the floor. He is dead._

 _I get up off of the floor felling slightly dizzy. Careful not to startle wide eyed Jace, I step over my father's body and over to Jace's side. "Give me your shirt" I croak out, my voice hoarse from crying. Jace snaps out of his trance and turns to me, "What? No!" he says. "Jace one of us is going to prison for this and it won't be self-defence because he didn't attack you." I say "Jace you have a perfectly normal life with the exception of a stuffed up friend. I have nothing now. It's better that I go to prison then you. Now give me your shirt!" "Clary NO! I did this not you, I am the one that has to suffer the consequences." He replies. "Fine," is all I say before I reach behind myself and grab a flower vase. I raise it over my head and before he can do anything else I have smashed it against his head. He goes unconscious._

 _If the police had of investigated better they would have realised it wasn't me that killed my father but my best friend. But because A: I confessed B: the prints on the murder weapon were mine and C: Jace was knocked out, they believed me. No matter how much Jace tried to deny that it was me there was nothing he could do. I was sent to a Juvenile Detention Centre with a sentence of seven years because I pleaded guilty. Jace got off with nothing._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

Someone clearing their throat pulls me out of my thoughts and I realise I am still holding onto Jace. I back away from his hold to get a look at the person who has so rudely interrupted us, to face none other than the Barbie from the parking lot. "Do you mind getting your feral hands off my fucking boyfriend?" she asks I that horrible nasally voice of hers. Now normally I would just let this slide and probably laugh, but my emotions are going through the roof at the moment. So before I can stop myself I am lunging towards her. But before I can do anything that I know I will regret Jace is there, with his hands on my arms. I kick out at her, my legs flying in the air as I scream my head off. "FERAL?! I'LL GIVE YOU FUCKING FERAL!" Jace whispers in my ear, "Clary calm down. Please." My mood instantly changes and suddenly I'm crying again as Jace drags me out of the class. He pulls me down the corridor and into the girls bathroom. He sits me down on the floor as I continue to sob and goes to get me some tissues from the nearest stall. I try to pull myself together as Jace comes back and hands me the toilet paper. "I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what that was I just lost it." I say as I look into his eyes. I see they are slightly watery but nothing like my own. I am touched at even the smallest gesture of sympathy as I know he never likes to let his walls down. Then again I haven't seen him in seven years so for all I know he could be a really emotional person now. I doubted it though. "Clary, I've missed you so much but I need to know why you did it?" he says getting straight to the point. "I already explained this to you on the night. You still have a family. You can live a normal happy life, and you have." I say trying to word it in a way he will understand. "I don't though Clary." He tells me barely in a whisper. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Clary… I don't know how to tell you this. My parents died two months after you left." He looks me right in the eyes so I know he isn't joking. I feel like my heart is being ripped out. Jace's parents were like my own. When I wasn't at home, I was there. They practically raised me. "No. NO!" I can feel the tears starting to stream again but make no move to wipe them away. "They… they can't have… s-someone would have told me. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" I shout at him and see him wince slightly. I curl my knees to my chest and start to mumble my song. "Clare-bear please look at me." He says his voice pained. I turn my eye toward him but not my head. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come see me? I had no one." I say in a whisper. "Just hear me out please." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** _ **: Jace's explanations**_

 _FLASHBACK (Jace's POV)_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUNNY!" My mother, Celine, shouted to me as I walk down the stairs into the kitchen. "Ugh. Don't remind me." I groan. I knew it wasn't exactly normal for someone turning 11 to hate their birthday but this was different. It would be my first birthday ever without Clary. It was the longest time we had ever really spent apart and I just was not handling it well. Not to mention all the nightmares I had been having about Clary's father Valentine. I shudder at the sudden thought. "I made you your favourite" mum says with a hint of concern in her voice, but when I look at her face, it's like there is a brick wall in between us. She and I always had that in common. I don't say anything as I walk to my seat and pull a plate towards me. But as soon as I see what it is I smile and say thank you because I know how long it takes to cook chocolate pancakes to this perfection. I am almost done with my breakfast when she starts to talk again. "Jace, your father and I have a surprise for you." I look up from my plate with a mouthful of food. I see her wringing her fingers together like she is nervous. I swallow my food before asking, "What is it?" not being able to hide the curiosity in my voice. "Well Jace… now this is completely up to you but… well we were wondering if maybe you… uh… might have wanted to go see Clary today?" she asks cringing as she waits for a response, but before I can give her one she talks again. "But if you want to do it another day or not at all that's fine -" but I cut her off. "Mum that's the best birthday gift you could give me," I say honestly. She sighs with relief. "Oh darling that's so good to hear." She tells me before coming around the bench to wrap me in a tight hug. After I wash my dishes I go back up to my room to get changed as my mum goes to tell my father my answer.

When I get to my room I realise just how worried my parents have been about me lately. All the sleepless nights they have had to put up with from my screams. The daring escapes out of my window to try to get to the police station so I can confess again to what I had done. My parents were so worried they sent me to a therapist. Apparently my obsessive cleaning of my room was a completely normal way of dealing with stress. I had completely striped my room, so it was now plain white with no pictures on the walls, no extra ornaments and plain white bed cover. The truth was I wanted to get rid of anything that reminded me of Clary, and that girl was full of some of my favourite colours. My room before had been filled with green and red. But the green reminded me to much of those striking eyes and the red reminded me too much of her fiery red hair that completely matched her personality. She was too stubborn for her own good. So I chucked it all. Every last bit of colour from my room was now in a dumpster out the back of our house. My parents had thought I had gone insane. They didn't really mind about me chucking perfectly good things. We had plenty of money and they were too afraid of what I might do if they didn't let me. God I was so selfish putting them under so much stress! But my thoughts had been too clouded for me to see how any of my actions would cause the people I love any emotions. So I knew as I left my room to go back downstairs, I was not only doing this for myself but for my parents to.

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

 _Jace POV_

"I don't really remember much after I left my room, I don't even remember my last conversation with my parents." I say sadly. "I have flashbacks sometimes. I remember the tipped over gas truck and then the car slamming into something else. I remember the smell of burned rubber and sound of cars skidding against the ground. I remember watching my parents bleed to death as the life was drained from their eyes. I remember hearing screaming. So much screaming. I was told later that _I_ was the only one screaming because everyone else involved in the accident had died. I was the only one left." I finish quietly. I look down at my hands as I feel a single tear slide down my cheek. I am brought out of my thoughts as I hear I muffled sob coming from the red head next to me. I turn towards her to see her trying to stile her cries into her sleeve. When her eyes meet mine and she realises she has been caught she jumps on me and wraps me into another hug. It's as if we are both using each other to hold ourselves together, and if we let go of our hug we will just fall apart. I rest one arm around her waist as my other hand is cupping the back of her head. I rest my head on her shoulder with her hair surrounding us both, as she buries her own face into my chest. I can feel her body shake with silent tears as I try not to let my own shed. Clary was, and still is the only person in the world I let myself show emotions in front of. But I don't think I would ever let my walls come all the way down. After a few minutes of silence I hear Clary's mumbled voice in my t-shirt. I don't want to let her go. I want to just stay like this forever, but I need to know what she said. So I pull back slightly but not enough to release her. I lift her chin up so her green eyes can meet my own golden ones. "What did you say?" I ask gently. "I still don't understand why you couldn't come and see me." She says sadly with a small blush on her cheeks. I cup her small cheeks with both of my hands and wipe away her tears with my thumbs. "Clary I thought about coming to see you so many times. Almost every day I thought about you no matter how hard I tried not to. But it was impossible. Every time I thought of going to see you, that day with my parents would pop up in my head and I just ended up too sad to leave the house. I would usually find some sort of liquor and get drunk until all rational thoughts would leave my mind. For the first few years I tried so hard to come and see you but then I would remember what I would have to tell you about my parents, about how it happened, about why…" I start to choke but I regain myself so I can go on. "Like I told you I would often drink my problems away. But I also said all rational thoughts went with it. One night after a lot of booze I decided it would be a great idea to come to you while I was drunk so then I wouldn't have to remember your face when I told you. Of course you know I wasn't quiet that drunk yet otherwise I wouldn't have remembered it as I do. I stole my foster parent's car and drove to you. I nearly killed myself in the process mind you. But I did make it their without crashing. I don't remember what time it was but it was really late. I had stopped the car and was about to get out… but it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I basically had a mental breakdown and had to call my adoptive brother to come and get me. He and his mother are the only ones who know about you." I watch her the whole time while telling her this story. I watch the different emotion pass over her face until she settles on one last emotion. Exhaustion. "I'm so sorry Jace. All this time I was mad because I thought you didn't care about me after what had happened…" she doesn't get to finish as I pull her into a hug again. We stay like that for a while but with no tears this time. This time we are hugging each other for the pure joy of the feel of being in one another's arms again. "Don't you dare ever think that Clary!" I tell her. "I will never be able to stop caring about you."


	5. AN

**AN:**

 **HEY GUYS! SO I AM ACTUALLY SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO FINALLY GET INTERNET BACK BUT WHEN I FINALLY DID MY, OH SO CONSIDERATE COMPUTER DECIDED IT WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO GO AND SHIT ITSELF. UGH KMS! ANYWAYS, ON TOP OF ALL THAT I HAVE HAD SOME SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK COZ I AM A LITTERAL DUMB SHIT (MY FRIENDS CAN VOUCH FOR THAT) SO IF U HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR IDEAS OR WHATEVER PLZZZZZZ TELL ME! ALSO I KNOW I HAVENT REALLY DONE ANY AN'S BUT I FIGURED I KIND OF OWED U 1 EVEN THO I, MYSELF PERSONALLY HATE THEM WHEN I READ FICS.**

 **I ALSO FIGURED I BETTER DO A DISCLAIMER THO I DONT RELLY SEE THE POINT COZ EVEN THO IT WOULD ACTUALLY BE SO AWESOME I DONT THINK CASSANDRA CLARE WOULD BOTHER WRITING A FANFIC?**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK THEY WOULD BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL MS CLARE BUT I DO OWN THE STORY LINE.**

 **SORRY FOR DRAGGING THAT OUT AND BEING TOO DUMB TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO FIX MY COMPUTER.**

 **LUV YOU ALL HEAPS PLZ REVIEW ON MY LAST CHAPTERS, READING REVIEWS ACTUALLY MAKES MY DAY!**

 **ALICIA**


	6. Chapter 5

Jace and I stay in the bathroom for a long time, just talking about random crap. I learn alot of things about Jace, all the different ways he's changed. It's pretty hard to hear, because I know all the bad stuff is all my fault, not by choice obviously. But the truth is I'm the reason his parents are dead, I'm the reason he uses women for sex to block his emotion, I'm the reason he puts on an asshat facade to stop people from getting too close to him. I'm the reason he is hurting. Of course, I don't voice my thoughts, but in the back of my head I hear that nagging voice telling me to stay as far away from him as possible, I've already hurt him too much. But I'm selfish and cruel and want at least one thing that will make me want to get up in the morning. And he's pretty much all I've got. So I ignore that voice and focus on the angelic one next to me telling me all about his life and new family.

While he talks I take the time to really look at him. His golden locks now reach the bottom of his ears are slightly curled at the end. I have a sudden urge to run my fingers through his hair, just to see if it feels as soft as it looks. But I resist. His complection soft and golden. But what shocks me the most is the shape of his body. With his bulging biceps and his perfectly toned chest. He was fucking hot! That was for sure. Even with his few faults like his slightly chipped tooth, I thought it made him seem more sexy. Just because he was my friend didn't mean I was freakin blind. He's towers of me though, I think to myself. Probably around 6, 3. Almost a foot taller than me! I can just imagine how small and pale I would look against him. He catches me staring at him, but instead of saying anything he just stares right back at me. I notice the small flecks of gold in his irises which he inherited from his mother, the sharp curve of his cheekbones and defined jawline. I itch to trace my fingers over his face. I notice his eyes drift towards my lips but quickly back to my eyes again. I can feel my pulse quicken. But before anything else happens the bell goes for lunch pulling me out of my trace and back to reality. I take a sharp breath in as I suddenly pull back. I didn't even realise I had been moving forward, but apparently so. Jace, looking slightly dazed, clears his throat and starts to move to get up. "We should probably head back Alec and Izzy are probably looking for me." He says reaching his hand down to help me up. I take it with a slight blush on my cheeks. "Wait, Izzy as in Simons girlfriend?" I ask slightly confused. "Yeah, that's my sister and Alec is her brother." He says. "How do you know Simon and Izzy?" Jace asks furrowing his brow. "Well" I say as we start to walk out of the bathroom and to the cafeteria. "Simon is that uh 'friend' I was telling you about from Jouvi." I tell him once again blushing like crazy. "And I met Izzy this morning before class." "Oh" he says slightly wide eyed and with that same expression Izzy had earlier that day that I couldn't recognise. I suddenly have a realisation, "Wait is Alec the guy that took that sparkly man to the infirmary? What was his name again? Um… Mathew?… Ma… Magpie?" I ask trying to remember. Jace starts bursting out laughing. "It's… M…Mag…Magnus" he manages in between gasps of laughter. "Same thing!" I say. We are still laughing when we walk into the cafeteria. Jace leads me to a table filled with some people I recognise and some I don't. I take a seat in between Simon and Jace. "Hey Simon." I tell him. He has a weird look on his face. "Where were you?" he asks. "I was with Jace." I tell him. But this obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear. His eyes narrow and his jaw tightens. Simon gets up from his seat and ignores my questioning looks. He walks right up to Jace and taps him on the shoulder. Jace turns in his seat annoyed by the person interrupting his conversation with his brother. "Simon what's…" but Simon interrupts him. "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM CLARY!" he yells at him poking him in the chest, "Simon! What the hell are you doing!" I exclaim grabbing at his arm and pulling his away. Simon turns to me his expression softening. "Trust me Clary you will thank me later, you don't know Jace…" he tells me but I cut him off "I know Jace a hell of a lot better than you do Simon. I don't need your protection." I say, my voice low with anger. My fists are clenched at my side. "Just back. Off." I tell him through clenched teeth. Because he knows better than to mess with me when I'm like this Simon backs away and sits down. I turn to sit down myself not caring about the staring eyes of the entire cafeteria. Everyone is silent for a minute before they start to eat again. "Wait. You're Clary?" a voice I don't recognise asks. I look up to meet a pair of dazzling blue eyes that could only belong to Alec. He sits across from Jace. "Yep, that's me." I say going back to my yogurt I took from Simon when he wasn't paying attention. Out of the corner of my eye I see a wide eyed Alec turned to a slightly stunned Jace. Jace recovers long enough to give Alec a small silent nod. Suddenly Alec is out of his seat and heading towards me. I watch him as he makes his way around the chairs and comes to stand next to me. He reaches out a hand for me to stand up and I accept. Suddenly his arms are wrapped round me as I am trapped in a tight bear hug. "Thank you, for what you did for Jace." He whispers in my ear.

I feel bile rise in my throat. I know he means well but it just makes that voice in the back of my head grow louder, tightens that guilty twist in my stomache. when he pulls away I keep my eyes on the ground, "Trust me when I say it was the least I could do." I say in a small voice. I finally lift my gaze to meet his eyes. As if silently telling him not to say anything else about it. He seems to understand, nodding his head to me as he walks back to his seat.

The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully. But it feels like this day will never end.

Straight after school I head to my new job at this small cafe called Java Jones. And start my 5 hour shift. Halfway through I have to take some medecation just to stay awake. But I manage to get through the whole shift without colapsing. So when I get home I'm so relieved to find my brother already gone to bed so I can just go straight to my own.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

CLARY POV:

It's the one thing that I haven't told anyone yet. I'm not sure why I didn't mention I found my brother to Jace. I guess I was just sick of all the dramatic revelations. But it also probably had to do with the fact that I didn't want anyone to think of my mother badly even though it turned out my mother wasn't the amazing women I always thought she was. She was always a little bit loopy. But then again who isn't. When I was released, social services had looked up if I had any living relatives. My brother Jonathon popped up in the system. My mother had some serious mental health problems when she was a teenager, due to drugs and alcohol. But it had just gotten worse after my father knocked her up. When she found out she was pregnant with Jonathon she changed into a horrible person. She kept taking drugs because she didn't want the baby in the first place. When he was born my mother became extremely paranoid. Not paranoid as in, oh something is going to hurt my new born baby. No she was paranoid that 'Demons' had possessed her child. She couldn't understand why the child had such black eyes. Why it looked so sickly and horrid. In a report she gave the social workers when filling out all the paper work to give him up for adoption she had said that something was wrong with him. He would never cry, never complain, wouldn't make a sound. Of course it was because of all the drugs she had taken while pregnant with him. It had gone into his system rather than food. She had hardly eaten because the drugs had made her feel full, so she figured she didn't need to. Doctors had said it was a miracle he had survived.

One of the social workers named Luke, turned out to be an old friend of my mothers. Though Valentine refused to let her go near him as his father was a police officer, he always kept an eye on her. He told me that a few years after Jonathon was born she had cleaned up her act and so had Valentine. She started to get prescription meds for her psychological problems and both she and valentine had stopped with the drugs. They got jobs and eventually got married, so Luke decided to move on with his life as well. He never knew Jocelyn fell pregnant again. With me. After finding his number, Luke called my brother. It was a shock to Jonathon as well. Not only did he have a sister. But his parents were dead.

Jonathon accepted me with warm, open arms. And he truly was a terrific person. You would never imagine he had grown up in foster homes until he was four. Yes he had one or two medical problems but not more than any average person would have. Granted I don't know what his eyes were like before, but I can imagine. Whereas now he has a slight green tinge to that black abyss. He has fair skin and a sharp looking face yet not sickly more like deadly, as if, if you were to touch it. You would be cut. He was fairly masculine as well not the body of a druggie of any kind. Though he has a rough exterior, he has a kind heart. At the moment he's studying on a full scholarship to become a primary school teacher.

I'm proud of him. Though I would never admit it out loud I look up to him. He is a great person that overcame so much. He's everything I'm not.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

 _Time Skip_

IZZY POV:

As I lay in bed next to Simon I stare at the ceiling. I'm not really listening to what he's saying all I can think about is that horrible feeling in my gut that I get every time I see Clary talking to Simon. I know this feeling. I get it whenever Simon talks about Maia too. I was never quiet able to pinpoint what it was. I had a hunch before but now in certain. Jealousy. And I can't stand it anymore. It's driving me mad! I turn to face Simon and cut him off mid-sentence. "Simon in going to be straight with you. Do you have feelings for me other than lust? Because I think I'm starting to get feelings for you. I don't want to just be the person you use to get Maia anymore." I blurt it all out before I lose my confidence. Simon stares at me for a few seconds, then sighs lifting himself up on one elbow so he can look at me directly. He uses his other arm to run his fingers through his hair. "Damn, I knew this was going to happen. Look Izzy, I really do care about you and I would never want to hurt you. But we have next to nothing in common, and I'm in love with Maia. I'm really sorry Iz." he finishes. I look to the ground feeling slightly stupid. But I shake it off quickly, I was raised to be tougher so I would be. "It's ok. Not your fault. I knew when I agreed to this deal that you had feelings for her. But I guess I just hoped... never mind I... it had to end sometime aye? But uh can we wait to officially end it at the end of the week? My parents leave town then and they really do hate you." I chuckle. "Of course" he says, "what are fake boyfriends for."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

CLARY POV:

Other than that first day of school the week had gone by pretty normally. I was actually happy again. I never realized how much I missed Jace. But now that we have each other again we haven't left each others sides. We sort of made our own new group at school, Jace had ditched his old fuckboy friends for us and seemed to be really happy as well. Our group consisted of Izzy, Maia, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Aline, Jace and I. And what a bloody weird group it is.

I pull up to Jace's new home and park my bike out the front. The house is huge! The Lightwoods must be rich because there is no way any normal person could afford this. I knock on the wood and brass door hearing it echo through the house. Then I can hear the mumbled yelling of Izzy and Jace it just gets louder and louder until someone interrupts. Alec. "FINE, IF YOU TWO WON'T SHUT UP I'LL GET THE DOOR. AND WHOEVER IT IS BETTER LIKE ME BECAUSE UNTIL YOU TWO SORT THIS OUT YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM!" A door slams shut. Then I hear the small shuffle of feet. The door opens and I'm met with the bright blue eyes of Alec.

"Hey girly, what're you doing here?" he asks. "Uh I'm just here to see Jace but..." I reply. "Ah of course what a stupid question. Look I don't know if you heard any of that but I locked Jace and Izzy in a closet until they sort out their shit. So you're welcome to come in and wait but u could be waiting a while." he tells me honestly. I giggle "is it always like this here?" "Pretty much" he says moving out the way for me to walk in. The inside is even more luxurious then the outside. Its double story, filled with wood and marble. The house has a faint lemony smell about it. It feels homey. "So why are Jace and Izzy fighting?" I ask as we enter the kitchen. "I'm not really sure to be honest, when Izzy got home she was really upset so Jace asked her why. She just said she was fine but you how Jace is. He cracked it at her for not giving him a real answer and then they just started yelling. I couldn't even understand what they were saying but they seemed to understand each other. Then I heard the doorbell and they must have too because they started yelling even louder. And well, you know the rest." I laugh. "God how do you live with that." Alec starts laughing too as he replies "let's just say it's not there first time in the restorative closet." I laugh even harder. "I-it has a name?!" I ask through gasps of laughter. "Of course! Do you here that?" he asks me holding up a hand to silence me. "No" I answer. "Exactly. They both know not to yell in the closet." he says so seriously it makes me crack up again. "Do you want a glass of water" he asks after I calm down. "Yes please." when he passes me a glass he sits across from me on the bench. "So how are you and Magnus going?" I ask trying to come up with something to say. Alec turns bright red, "Wh-what do you mean?" he asks a little flustered. "Oh shit sorry I didn't realize you haven't come out yet." I say feeling super guilty. He pinches the bridge of his nose and groans. "Is it that obvious?" he asks looking up at me. "Well I grew up learning how to notice the small things. So maybe I'm the only one whose notice." I tell him. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" he asks suddenly worried. "Of course not!" I tell him. "Wait you and Magnus are going out though, right?" I ask lowering my voice slightly. "Well... I mean sort of... but - UGH! Let's just say it's complicated." he says. "How so?" I ask out of curiosity. "Well," Alec starts, "we've had our moments, I mean storage closets, his house..." he trails off with a look of wonderment in his eyes. He shakes his head "but he wants something more than physical. And I can't blame him for that, but he also wants to be public and I'm just not ready. As much as I really do care about him... let's just say my family is old fashioned in a lot of ways and I don't think they will take all... that... to well." I nod my head in understanding. "Have you told Magnus all this?" I ask. "I've tried but we either end up having a fight or, you know, get kind of distracted..." he finishes with a slight chuckle rubbing the back of his neck. I nod again, thinking. After a while I finally look up with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I'm a horrible advice giver. Especially when it comes to relationships. But it looks to me like you just need to sit Magnus down and have a serious talk with him." I say not really sure what else to say.

Just as he was about to say something else we hear a shout from the closet where Izzy and Jace are. "ALEC!" I hear Jace's voice call. We walk over to the door. "Have you sorted it out?" Alec asks. "Yes" Izzy and Jace say in unison. "Good" Alec replies pulling the key out of his pocket and opening the door. Both Izzy and Jace come stumbling out. I have to hold back a laugh at the sight as Jace almost lands on his face. "You could have warned us!" Jace exclaims. And I lose it. I help Jace up through a fit of giggles. "Clary, hey!" he pulls me into a hug. I can't help it as something in my chest tightens. It's really good to feel loved. We pull apart. "You read to go?" I ask looking up at him. "Shit! Give me a minute. I was a bit preoccupied" he says glaring at Alec. "It's all good I'll wait out here with Alec." I say smiling at the blue eyed boy beside me. "Oh hey Izzy" I say as I realize she is here as well. She gives a small nod acknowledging I am there but then turns around to walk upstairs. Jace gives me a small peck on the cheek before bounding up the stairs behind her. Though I know it was only an innocent gesture between friends I can't help the blood rush to my cheeks. Thank god Jace wasn't here to see! I think to myself. But I wasn't so lucky that Alec didn't notice. "I see that blush!" he says in a teasing voice. "Looks like I'm not the only one with relationship troubles." giggling as he walks back into the kitchen. I walk in after him. What was that supposed to mean? I and Jace are just friends.

0x0x0x0x0x0xx00xx0x0

JACE POV:

I had the best idea of what to do with clary but she had no idea whatsoever. Once we were halfway there, I blind folded her so she couldn't see where we were going. "Jace what are you doing?" she asks with a chuckle. "I needed to make up for all the years I wasn't there for you." I say. "Jace, seriously you don't have t-" she starts but I cut her off, "Yes I do! Honestly I can never fully make up for everything but I can at least try." I say. "Now seriously let's stop with all this depressing serious crap, because today is going to be fun." I finish smirking. "Jace-" she tries but I cut her off again, "LALALALA IM NOT LISTENING!" I yell turning the radio up. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT JUST TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" she screams over the top of the Justin Bieber song that's playing. I gasp "how can you say that about my idol!" I say mocking hurt as I put my hand to my chest. She laughs "How is that thing your idol?!" she says still laughing. I smile and look over to her even though she can't see me through the blindfold.

"Are you kidding me? He is a shit singer and still gets all the girls." I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I see her shaking her head but she's smiling.

"Okay were here!" I tell her hopping out of the car to come around her side. I help her out and lead her to the front of the shop. "You ready?" I ask, getting fairly excited. "Ready as I'll ever be." she says. I untie the blindfold and let it fall, waiting for her reaction.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

CLARY POV:

"OH MY GOD JACE!" I say as the blindfold drops from my eyes.

"We are both getting it done but it's your choice. Either piercing or tattoo!" he says looking nervous as hell. We had talked earlier in the week about getting piercings and stuff in the future but I didn't realize he meant now!

He looks at me expectantly. I still haven't said anything and he is starting to get more nervous. "Clary? We don't have to get anything if you don't want to. I mean I just thought-" he starts to ramble but I cut him off. "NO! I mean yes I want to do it but... who pays?" I ask him blushing slightly. I really do want to do this but I just can't afford something like that. Jace looks up at me, "I would of course!" he says. I look at the ground "Jace I can't make you pay for me. It makes me feel like I'm using you for your money and I just feel horrible because I can't pay for it myself and-" Jace stops me there. He takes a step closer to me and slides his hand under my chin to make me look up at him. "Clary stop. I owe you everything. You gave me my life! If it makes you feel better later, much later, when you have a good job and can afford to, you can pay me back. But for now, let me do this. After everything you have been though you deserve to be spoiled rotten. But you won't let me do that so just let me do this!" he finishes. I stare up at him and see how serious he is. "Okay." I say before we pull apart and head inside the tattoo parlor.

"So this place does piercings and tattoos?" I ask. "Yep so choose whatever you want." he tells me. I choose to get a piercing but don't tell him what. Though I won't tell him this I don't want him spending heaps of money on me and tattoos are way more expensive.

About half an hour later I step out of the room where I got my piercing and see Jace with a bar through his right eyebrow. "Ooh, nice one." I say walking up to Jace and reaching up to touch his face.

JACE POV:

Wow, Clary looked hot. Something about girls with piercings was just... wow. She says something as she walks up to me, she reaches her arm up to touch my eyebrow. I feel her soft delicate hands move their way across my face and I can't help but just stare at her. My eyes move to her lips where her newly done spider bites are. I reach my hand up to touch her piercing as she did with me. Her lips part with shock as I start to trace her lips with my thumb. My hand moves to cradle the back of her neck as I start to lean in. Clary's eyes widen in shock but she doesn't pull away. Her eyes close in anticipation and my heart beat picks up. My own eyes close as our lips brush. Our lips suddenly crash together, moving in sync as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Her arms snake around my torso and she trails her nails along my back making me moan. "GET A ROOM!" someone yells and we jump apart.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CLARY'S POV:

I was frozen. Jace and I stared at eachother with matching shocked expressions. I'm pulled out of my daze by the sound of my phone ringing. Without looking at the caller ID I picked up.

"Hello?" I ask pulling my gaze from the still shocked Jace.

"Clary? It's Jon." My brother says, sounding a little frantic.

"Jon? Whats wrong? Are you alright?"

"Clary there's a girl at the house balling her eyes out asking for you. I dont know what to do she won't stop crying! I tried to get her a drink but she just knocked it out of my hand yelling that she wants you - Oh my god! PUT THAT DOW... *beep beep*"

"Jon? Jon?!" But the call had already ended.

"Whose Jon?" I hear a small voice behind me ask. I turn around and look up at Jace. I see hurt and jelousy in his eyes. I sigh "Look I'll explain everything later I promise I just need to get home right now." I tell him but he's not looking at me. I didn't have time for this. I reach my hand up and give him three light taps on his cheek to make him look at me. "Gosh, pull yourself together It's not what you think now please hurry up I need to get home!" I knew I was being harsh but it was neccesary. He quickly snaps out of it. I grab his arm and drag his ass outside. "Good. We dont have time to stop off at your place so your just gonna have to drop me straight off. Is that alright with you?" I ask slightly impatient. "Yeah that's fine."

The car ride was silent, so when we get to my house I jump out quickly but then turn back. "Thank you for today Jace it actually was petty fun. I'm really sorry." I say before turning back and walking to the door. I don't even get a chance to open the door though because the next thing I know the door is swung open and I'm wrapped in strong arms. "Clary! I've never been so happy to see you." Jon whispers in my ear. I chuckle and pull back slightly. To say Jon looked distressed was an understatement. He grabs my hand and goes to pull me inside but I turn back to take one last look at Jace. I only catch a glimpse of his face before his car dissapears. He looked destroyed.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0

JACE'S POV:

I watched as Clary walked to her door and my emotions were all over the place. I felt like going after her, just one more kiss. That's all I wanted. As I was about to get out of the car when Clary's front door opened and out stepped this buff guy with white hair. He looked like such a tool. He picked Clary up and pulled her in a hug. I felt my chest hurt and an unvoluntary growl slipped from the back of my throat. She pulled back and I saw a smile on her face.

That was all I needed to see. I needed to get out of here.

As I drove away I only had one thought. I needed a drink.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

IZZY'S POV:

Simon wasn't answering any of my texts or calls. So I decided to head over to his place. Normally I wouldn't care but it had been almost two days, I was starting to get worried. Once I reached his apartment I knocked on the door. Rebecca, Simons sister answered. She looked horrible her eyes were puffy and red. I gasped, "Rebecca! What's wrong?" I ask. "Izzy? Oh my god Izzy." she says and colapses into sobbs in my arms. I pull her inside and place her on the couch before I take a seat next to her. "What's wrong?" I ask her again. "You don't know? Izzy Simons gone." she says before she starts crying again. "What?! What do you mean he's gone?!" I can feel tears come to my eyes, _he can't be dead!_ I think to myself with tears slipping from my eyes. "Oh Izzy no, god no he's not dead!" she answers. _Guess I must have said that out loud._ "What do you mean then?" I ask completely conffused. "Izzy, he ran away with some girl um Moira I think her name was." she says. "Maia?" I almost whisper. "That's it!"

I get up. I'm angry. He's not gone. This is all some sick joke. I bet he's with Clary. I can hear Rebecca saying something to me, but I've already stormed out, I head to Simons room. And look everywhere before finding what I want. Clary's address.

By the time I get to Clary's I'm fuming. I have tears in my eyes as I knock on the door I keep knocking as I yell "CLARY OPEN UP!" My knocks get slower and I start to sink to the ground. Tears rolling down my cheeks.

The door opens so I look up expecting Clary but instead see a man maybe a couple years older than me. That's when I lose it and start balling.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

CLARY'S POV:

I put my thoughts of Jace to the side as I see Izzy on the couch crying. I look to Jon but he just shrugs. "Izzy? It's me Clary." she turns her head to look a me and then crushes me in a hug. "H-he's gone Clary. Simons gone." She sobs I feel my palms get sweaty as everything around me just sort of stops. I can feel my breathing become short. I'm about to have a panic attack. _No. NOT AGAIN! HE'S NOT DEAD!_ I can feel my legs start to get weak but Izzy grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me. "Clary! That's not what I meant. He ran away, he's not dead" I let out a breath I didnt realise I was holding onto and just pull Izzy into a hug. I couldn't stand to lose another person I love. "Oh thank god!" I say. "Wait why were you crying so much then?" I question. she looks at me as if i've just asked why the earth is round. "I LOVED HIM CLARY!" She starts to sob again. I sigh. "Look Izzy I don't question that you had strong feelings for him but do you honestly believe you can love someone who doesnt love you back?" She looks at me, deep in thought. "I guess your right but I cared about him so much I just don't understand it." She says, flopping on the couch looking defeated. I sit down next to her. We talk for about two hours. It seemed like she completely forgot she hated me. By the end we were pretty good friends.

Izzy looked exaughsted. "Did you want to stay here for the night? I'm sure Jon wouldn't mind." I turn to look at her but she was already asleep. I was about to go to sleep myself when I heard my phone ringing.

I go outside to answer as to not wake Izzy up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Maryland Police Department we are calling on behalf of Jace Herondale."

"Oh my god is he alright?"

"He has been aressted for public intoxication and pubic indecency."

"Okay i'll be there in about 20 minutes."

I hang up not needing to hear anymore. I pinch the bridge of my nose and rub my eyes before going inside. "Jon I need to borrow your truck, Jace has been arrested." I tell him. "Okay I'll come with you." he says grabbing his jacket. I put my hand on his chest. "No you need to look after Izzy, She's still really upset." he groans. "Thank you your the best big brother ever" I reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek and he instantly brightens up a bit. "Okay" he caves "But you owe me." "I know, also if she wakes up do not let her go home, not in this state." I smile and give him one last hug before grabbing the keys off him and leaving.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

(STILL CLARY'S POV:)

"We found him wandering the streets only in boxers, drunk out of his mind. When we brought him in he kept on calling out your name and we couldn't find any living relatives under the name Herondale so we went through his phone and found you." The officer explained to me.

"Alright is anyone looking to press charges?" I ask. "No, your lucky. No one was around and seeing though it's a first time offence we are going to let it slide. You will need to sign some forms releasing him and it will go on his record but otherwise you are free to go once he's sobered up." The officer continues.

(AN HOUR LATER)

"Come on Jace I'm going to take you to my place" I tell him. "uugh Clare bear im sooooo tired" he says jutting out his bottom lip. He hadn't completely sobered up but with a little sweet talking it wasn't hard to get him out. At first I was really annoyed with him but looking at how cute and innocent he looked now I knew I couldn't help but forgive him.

Jace gasps, "Clary! look I have clothes! When did that happen?" I laugh at him "When you were passed out sweetie." I tell him. "Hey can I tell you a secret? but you gotta tell nobody!" he says moving along the bench seat of the truck so his head is rested in my lap. I take one hand off the steering wheel to run it through his locks. "I won't ever tell a soul." I promised . "Pinky swear?" he lifts himself up getting right in my face. I can't help it when I reach across and peck his nose "Pinky swear." I confirm. His already red cheeks go more red before he puts his head back on my lap. "Okay well there's this girl..." he starts "and she's so beautiful. She has this beautiful long red hair and these cute little freckles that go across her nose and cheeks and she has these big emerald green eyes that I can't get enough of." He says looking completely content. "Oh yeah?" I say "Yeah her name's Clary but you can't tell her coz I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend." He finishes before falling asleep again.

When I got home it was around 3 in the morning an I was exaughsted. I looked at Jace in my lap, thinking about what he had just told me. I couldn't help but smile, I lent down to place a quick peck on his lips. but suddenly his hands made there way into my hair pulling me harder against his lips. I moved so I was laying down as well, my hands squashed in between his chest and mine but I didn't mind because I could feel his fast beating heart. The kiss became more heated as he moved himself on top of me sliding his tounge along my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I opened my mouth slightly and soon our tounges were dancing. I moaned and arched my back wanting more, I hooked my leg across his back pulling him into me. He moved his hands to my waiste pulling me against his - *KNOCK KNOCK* Jace and I sprung apart. I looked up to see Jon standing next to the window with an angry expression.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

CLARY'S POV:

After straightening ourselves up, I guiltily roll down the window not being able to look at Jon straight in the face. Jon clears his throat so I look up wide eyed and smiling. He raises an eyebrow. "Clarissa. I'm going to say this once and I hope. I really hope I _never_ have to say it again." He pinches the bridge of his nose looking to calm himself down a bit. "There will be NO sex in my car. This car, right here? Is my baby. I have over looked a lot of things today _including_ that monstrosity in your lip." He says referring to my spider bites. "But this" He says motioning his hands to me and Jace. "Is too much. Just get upstairs and we will deal with this in the morning, you got it?" He says pointing to the house. "Yes Jon, thank you." I say getting out of the car dragging a very confused looking Jace with me. "But... huh?" Jace stumbles after me. I reach over and whisper in his ear while keeping at a fast pace into the house before Jon changes his mind. "I'll explain later, just hurry up will you?" "OH AND NO SEX WHILE I'M IN THE HOUSE EITHER." Jon yells after us making me blush slightly. When I get in the house I notice Izzy isn't on the couch anymore but brush it off as I push Jace towards my room.

Once I close the door a now sobered up Jace pounces. "Okay, do you mind explaining to me what's going on now?" "Well it's a long story but all you need to know right now is that he's my brother." I speak up wincing, waiting for his reaction. Jace stands there with his mouth agape. He closes his eyes for a second to long while shaking his head. "You know what? I don't even want to know." He says before collapsing onto the bed still in the police pants and jumper he got at the station. I sigh before walking back down the stairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I pass Jon's room on the way to see the door wide open. I poke my head in, because he never leaves his door open, to see Izzy and Jon cuddled up together. _Huh, interesting._ I think to myself. I chuckle, close the door and continue to walk to the kitchen. _They would make a cute couple._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I wake in the morning completely uncomfortable. There's no blanket around me, there's a heavy weight across my stomach shoulder and chest and to top it off there's hair in my mouth and nose. My eyes adjust to the light pouring into the room. I look down to see Jace just about lying on top of me. All the covers are spilling over the edge of the bed on Jace's side. Jace lying on his stomach has one leg over my belly. _How the hell was he flexible enough to do that?_ He has his head rested on my collar bone while his right hand gropes my boob. I try to push him off but he's so god damn heavy! He mumbles something and stars to shift around a little. That's when I feel his boner pressing into hip. "Oh for fucks sake Jace!" I push him so hard he rolls off the small bed completely and lands on the floor. He groans loudly. I see his head poke up over the bed with a hand holding his head. "What the fuck happened last night?" he asks, wincing from the light. "Just go have a cold shower Jace. I'll get you some Tylenol." I say sitting up pulling my singlet down so it covers my stomach. "Wha – why? Ohhhh" he says looking down at his crotch. He looks up at me smirking. "You love it you know it." I roll my eyes smiling. "Oh Jace you caught me out, I just want you to have your way with me right here, right now." I say sarcasm evident in my tone. Jace chuckles "One day red, one day." I turn around to walk out when Jace says "By the way I'm digging your Batman underwear." He comments smirking. I stick the finger up at him as I turn to leave the room.

When I get down stairs I'm surprised to see Izzy in the kitchen in one of Jon's shirts making breakfast. It smelt horrible to put it lightly. _How the fuck can you screw up making pancakes?_ I quickly grab the Tylenol and a bottle of water without her noticing and just about ran out the kitchen. When I got back upstairs Jace was still in the shower I put on some dark ripped skinny jeans with a dark grey tank top and army green jacket as well as my maroon Doc Martians. Just as I heard the shower turn off I got a text from Alec.

 **A – having a Magnus related emergency it's really bad have no one else to go to.**

 **Me – ok can u pick me up left my bike at ur's**

 **A – be there in a minute was just on my way to Taki's**

I quickly wrote a note to Jace saying I had to go out. I left the water bottle and Tylenol on the note and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Clary! Did u want some pancakes I made it myself." Izzy says holding out the pan. I see Jon sitting behind her at the counter looking green shaking his head. I held in a laugh, "Sorry Izzy I gotta go but Jace is just getting out the shower upstairs he might want some." I say completely innocent. _Ha! Payback for stealing all the covers bastard._ I think to myself. "See ya." I say walking over to Jon to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I have work tonight but I should see you before I leave." I tell him before walking out. Alec was waiting out the front when I opened the door.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"You want me to what?" I exclaim. A few people in the small diner turn to look at me. "Sorry" I say to them. I turn back to Alec. "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He states with a completely indifferent expression. "Why?" I ask. "Well someone on the team saw me and Magnus making out and now he's threatening to tell everyone and the only way I can convince people I'm not gay is to pretend to have a girlfriend, and you're the only person girl who knows the truth." He gets out quickly. "If people at school find out then so will Principal Starkweather. He's friends with my parents Clary. They can't know." He looks at me desperately with bags under his eyes. "Okay, I will but I've never been in a proper relationship before I've only ever had flings. I have no clue how to act." I say a bit worried. "It's alright we'll just act like we normally do but with kissing and stuff." He says awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as a light blush dusted his cheeks. I smile and nudge his leg with mine, "Nawww is someone embarrassed" I say making his blush darken. "Shut up" he says. I laugh "have you ever even kissed a girl?" I ask. "Well not technically I guess" he answers looking down. "You're so adorable." I laugh. "Come on we better go pick up Jace and I left him to deal with Izzy's cooking." I say. As we start to walk out Alec gasps "You did not!" he says laughing. "What did he do to deserve that?" on the drive to my house I tell Alec everything that happened last night and by the time I finish we're at the house and walking up the drive laughing. "Do we tell them now that we're dating or should we wait?" Alec asks me. "How about we make a bet?" I say smirking. "Ooh I like the sound of that. What are the stakes?" he asks getting excited "Alright, we act like a couple around them but don't tell them we're together. At the end of the day we will announce to everyone we're in a relationship if we make it that long and no one asks anything about us then I have to everything you ask for a week but if someone asks about us you have to come with me to my second job every time I have a shift for a week." I say smirking evilly. He seems to think about it for a minute before warily asking, "What's your second job?" My smirk grows wider at this. "I guess you will just have to find out." I say. "So do you except?" I ask holding out my hand. "Fuck it" he says taking my hand in his.


End file.
